Roebuck
Reed Roebuck was an American squad leader of the United States Marine Corps in Call of Duty: World at War during World War II. He is voiced by Kiefer Sutherland from the hit TV show, 24. Biography Call of Duty: World at War Roebuck was part of the invasion force that assaulted Makin Island. He came to rescue Miller (the player) on Makin, stabbing Miller's would-be killer in the back. Along with Sullivan and the other Marine Raiders they raid the island, rescue their support squad and escape Makin Island.Two years later, Roebuck, Miller, Sullivan and a new recruit Pvt. Polonsky participated in the invasion of Peleliu as part of the 1st Marine Division. They made way for Allied forces after clearing Japanese defenses but Sgt. Sullivan gets stabbed by a Banzai Charger at the end of the level. Roebuck is promoted to Sergeant after Sullivan's death during the landing on Peleliu. Roebuck then took command of the squad and took part in capturing Peleliu airfield and crushing the remaining Japanese forces on Peleliu. After Peleliu he led Miller, Polonsky and several others in the invasion of Okinawa. After clearing Wana ridge, they receive orders to storm Shuri Castle. After fighting through numerous Japanese soldiers they storm Shuri Castle he and his squad come across Japanese forces attempting to surrender. He and Polonsky move in to secure the Japanese soldiers but get attacked by the soldiers who were only pretending to surrender. He could die or live according to the player's actions. Fate Roebuck's fate can be one of two. Survival Towards the end of the Shuri Castle level, a group of three Japanese soldiers can be seen surrendering. Roebuck and Polonsky both walk up to them and turn towards Miller, giving the Japanese a chance to strike. Roebuck, who's in between two soldiers calls for help and so does Polonsky. It requires a faster trigger finger and better aim to save Roebuck as he has 2 enemies holding him instead of 1. If Miller saves Roebuck, he sacrifices Polonsky. If saved, Roebuck would kneel by Polonsky pleading him to get up and would shout, swear and curse at the attacking Japanese while firing his M1 Thompson. After the Japanese are defeated, he gives Miller Polonsky's dog tags and says now they could all go home. Sgt. Roebuck can be saved from the "surrendering" Japanese soldiers if you have a fast trigger finger. If you save him from the ambush you receive the Xbox 360 achievement or PlayStation 3 Trophy "Guardian Angel". Death The death of Roebuck was when Miller and Polonsky found surrendering Japanese soldiers. Roebuck tells Polonsky to check one of the Japanese soldiers for any type of weapon. Then a Japanese soldier tries to grab a gun from Polonsky. Then a grenade was set off by a Japanese soldier and was thrown at an explosive barrel. At the part Roebuck yelled "MILLER!!!!!!!" then the barrel exploded and killed the "Sarge". Quotes *''"Everything that was asked of us we've done, every night we lay in a filthy foxhole, praying the enemy won't slit our throats. Every day we spent crawling through the mud and the dirt while bullets whistle all around. This is the enemy's last stand. When we take Shuri Castle we go home. All of us."'' *''"Stay alert!"'' *''"Watch the grass... Watch the trees... Watch any damn place Tojo could be waiting!"'' *''"Miller!!!"'' *''"Miller, you're okay? Thank god. We're going to make them pay for what they done."'' *''"You fucking animals!"'' *''"Those animals killed him! ANIMALS!!"'' *''"Clear every corner of this courtyard!"'' *''"We let our guard down Polonsky, we can't let it happen again."'' *''"Split up and hunt them down!"'' *''"Just get up the hill Polonsky."'' *''"Come on Miller!"'' *''"This is it Miller."'' *''"Set that charge Miller!"'' *''"Call in that airstrike! Blow them all to hell."'' *''"Bleed you Bastards!"'' Trivia *As soon as Sgt. Sullivan is stabbed in the stomach, his label changes from Corporal to Sergeant immediately. *If you let Roebuck die on Breaking Point, you cannot pick up his Thompson but if Polonsky dies you can take his M1 Garand. *Even when Roebuck is a Corporal, he has Sergeant's stripes on his sleeves. *Roebuck has deep scars on his face. They are of unknown origin. *Roebuck has a machete on his back, similar to Reznov's machete. *Roebuck wears trousers with magazine holders attached to it, unlike all the other Marines who wear leather leggings around their ankles. *Roebuck is never seen with a helmet except on Blowtorch & Corkscrew where it doesn't get shot off as often compared to Polonsky *If you save Roebuck on the Wii version, at the end of the level he goes to Polonsky's body, but sometimes Polonsky's body appears as Roebuck's body instead. *Roebuck and other Marines still use Thompson submachine guns during the battle of Okinawa even after it was officially replaced by the M3 Grease Gun. *If you kill yourself with a grenade when Polonsky and Roebuck are grabbed by the soldiers, Roebuck will explode spontaneously. *Roebuck is the multiplayer announcer when playing as the Americans. (Marine Raiders) *In Hard Landing Roebuck has a BAR instead of a Thompson *He seems to resemble the Shi No Numa character, Tank Dempsey, much like Polonsky does. Appearances/Voice Actors *(1 game) **''Call of Duty: World at War'' - Kiefer Sutherland References *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kiefer_Sutherland Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War